emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2147 (1st January 1997)
Plot Biff and Roy hear a scarecrow making moaning sounds and soon see that it's Butch, who has no memory of the night before, but has a pair of panties in his pocket. It's the morning after the night before for Sophie, who begins to put together that she had sex with Butch. Frank gloats to Sophie and Chris that Kim packed her bags and left. Viv shames Terry for his kiss with a young woman the night before. When she talks to Betty about it, Betty nearly reveals seeing Kelly kiss Tom before figuring out who Viv means. Kathy opens for business, much to the surprise of Jack and Sarah. They tell her they will be living in a caravan on the new farm. She says she envies their new start. Albert, looking for the car Marlon has hidden away, asks a confused Butch where he might hide a car. Butch slips that Zak knew the woman (Lisa) he chatted up the night before, so Albert didn't lose the bet after all. Zak ignores this and demands his money, which Marlon pays. Zak tries to talk to Butch about the woman he had been with; when Butch says it was his first time and he can't remember anything that happened, Zak is lost for a response. Kelly asks Betty and Kathy if they've seen Tom; Betty gives her an earful. Ashley tries to make funeral plans for Dave, but Jan is lost in her own world and Ned is inconsolable. Chris catches Butch at Home Farm. Butch asks Sophie about their night together, but she denies it, crushing Butch and amusing Chris no end. Kelly and Tom make plans for later that night. Roy tries to support Ned. Betty warns Tom off. Albert, angry about the bet, puts pay to Zak's romantic plans with Lisa, flirting with Lisa and making Zak bring him along by repeatedly hinting to Lisa about the bet. Frank offers to pay for Dave's funeral, but Kathy declines. Ned humours Jan as she continues to believe Dave and Linda are teenagers and Roy is a child. In spite of Tom's wariness, he and Kelly begin kissing in his car; when Kelly is sure Eric saw them, she asks to go somewhere private. After Zak drops Lisa off at her farm, he hurls abuse at Albert and throws him out of the van. Albert finds a nearby barn...and the car he's looking for. Roy, Biff and Linda toast to Kim's departure. In another barn, Kelly and Tom kiss and sink to the ground. Cast Regular cast *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Sophie Wright - Jane Cameron *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Albert Dingle - Bobby Knutt *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Linda Fowler - Tonicha Jeronimo *Rev Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Tom Bainbridge - Jeremy Turner-Welch *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Lisa Clegg - Jane Cox Guest cast None Notes *The unknown child actor portraying James Tate is uncredited. *From this episode onwards Emmerdale was broadcast three times a week with the addition of a regular Wednesday episode. Category:1997 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes